Mi última carta, mi último intento de decir te amo
by arcoirisnorma
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si la persona que amas, se va lejos de tu alcancé?


Era sábado en la tarde casi noche, un pelirrojo de 15 años había revisado su correo y entre esas cartas había una carta de su mejor amigo Midorikawa. Subió rápido a su habitación abrió la carta y empezó a leerla

Querido Hiroto:

La Hiro-kun no se si leras esta carta cuando te la entregue o 10 años después de eso no importa cuando la leas lo que importa es que con esta carta no demuestro otra cosa que no es mi cobardía, este carta no es lo solo para despedirme si no también para declararte mis sentimientos, tu siempre me ves como un amigo cuando en realidad no es así, yo desde que tú me salvaste de la obscuridad desde ese momento me enamore de ti, pero tú solo me veis como tu mejor amigo, me acostumbraba a decirme es un hombre y yo también pero o Dios resulta que terminaste andado con un hombre. Pero eso no es lo que me lastimo lo que si fue que solo llevaban unas semanas de conocerse yo que te conozco desde los tres años nunca te fijaste en mi pero eso ya es parte de mi pasado tu nunca viste que yo lloraba en las noches que siempre que lo besabas en mi cara yo quería golpearlo a él y a ti, Suzuno siempre me dijo que te lo digiera pero yo no quería arruinar la única relación que tenia contigo, Suzuno también se aguantaba golpearte por hacerme sufrir, no dudo que tal vez vayas con él al terminar de leer esta carta con él para pedir una explicación. Incluso cuando tu y Shiro habian terminado tuve la pequeña esperanza de que yo me declarará y cuando me disidí tu ya habías vuelto con él, pero algo curioso ya no me dolió tanto como ante en eso momento recuerdo que dije "¿acaso ya me acostumbre al dolor?", yo negué con la cabeza poco a poco nos fuimos separando pero…¿Quién se separaba de quien?, tu de mi o yo de ti o los dos al mismo tiempo, no lose no soy capaz de encontrar la respuesta. Y cuando yo creía que ya había superado mi cruel realidad, tú vienes a decirme con todo la felicidad del mundo en ti que Shiro anoche se entrego a ti. En eso momento me corazón que había reparado tu lo destruiste, y yo lo me limite a sonreírte y decirte felicidades, en un momento a otro yo estaba punto de empezar a llorara pero tú te fuiste corriendo por que viste a Shiro, yo llore todo una noche nos separamos mas y mas ya hasta que nuestras conversaciones era un hola y adiós, hace dos semanas mis padres me pidieron que me fuera estudiar al extranjero para que así estuviera más cerca de ellos, te acuerda que te pregunte qué harías si me fuera en la puerta de la escuela después de clases recuerdas tu respuesta. Eso fue para mí como ya no te necesito a mi lado. El día de la graduación si te diste cuenta, todos se despidieron de mí de una forma diferente pero no tú estabas ahí besándote con Shiro pero descuida no me dolió, ya que lo supere, supere que tú no me amas, todos me hicieron un fiesta de despedida, pero tú no fuiste invitado pero no fue mi culpa fue la de Suzuno el organizo la fiesta así como inventarte una mentira para que te alegaras del lugar. Se lo agradezco tanto. De todos mis amigos, tú "mi mejor amigo" no sabes que hoy me voy de Japón con mis padres a Italia a vivir una mejor vida sin que tú me lastimes.

Te amaba, pero ahora ya no.

Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Hiroto hecho una furia destreza la carta y va al cuarto de Suzuno, el cual estaba en su escritorio leyendo algo.

-¡Suzuno! ¡Me podrías explicar que es esto!-mostrándole la pidan de carta que tenía en su mano

-si se atrevió a dártela-dijo calmo y frio como siempre-lo raro es que su vuelo fue hoy en la mañana, todos fuimos menos tú, aunque no era de esperar-dijo peinado su flequillo

-¿por qué?... ¿por qué no quiso que yo estuviera?-dijo dejándose caer en el suelo en pose de perro

-es sencillo, tu nunca estuviste cuando él lo necesitaba, así de por qué estarías en su despedida si solo eres un mal amigo-dijo casi en tono de burla

-¿Por qué, porque nunca dijo nada?-dijo enojado golpeando el piso

-como dice esa carta, es un cobarde, pero yo dirá que es algo mas mira, yo le ayude a escribir esa carta, yo lo consolé cuando nadie más lo hacía, yo le ayudaba a levantarse, yo le ayude a que te superara y en todo este tiempo me di cuenta que el todavía no se atreve a romper aquello que el mismo construyo, al menos que sea necesario y parece que hizo eso con su amistad, y esta carta lo comprueba el rompió todo que alguna vez tuvo que ver contigo.

Hiroto se levanto y se dirige a la salida

-una pregunta Hiroto ¿por qué actúas así?, no es normal si solo fueras su amigo-dijo como si fuera una pregunta retorica-

-Porque igual que el yo soy un cobarde que nunca que dijo sus sentimientos su mejor amigo por miedo a perder todo lo que tenia. Y Busco la felicidad con alguien que no tenía nada que ver-

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo para llorar en silencio

Así pasaron días, semanas, meses, años.

Mido escribía cartas a todos sus amigos pero ninguna a Hiroto es como si nunca hubiera existido, una vez le envió una postal a Suzuno, donde estaba con un helado enorme con una enorme sonrisa y a su lado un chico que lo abrazaba por la cintura, y solo en parte de atrás escrito. Soy la persona más feliz del mundo.

Suzuno le mantenía al tanto de lo que hacia Midorikawa, pero no porque quisiera si no porque lo obligaba.

Una vez Mido en una carta dirigida para todo sus amigos en la cual decía que en el verano vendría a visitarlos despues de tres largos años. Todos se pusieron muy alegres y le prepararon un fiesta todos ayudaron incluso Shiro, aunque por su culpa Hiroto hay terminado con él, ya no sentía más rencor ahora andaba con Goenji.

El día llego y sus amigos le escribieron una carta en donde se verían.

-¿En seguro que sabes a donde vamos Ryuuji?-

-claro, la ciudad no ha cambiado nada desde que me fui-

-Está bien confiera en ti-le tomo la mano

-se supone que eres mi novio deberías, confiar en mí-

Lo siento-le besa la mejilla-pero entiende no es normal estar en Florencia y terminar en Pisa

-cállate-dijo sonrojado-mira aquí es

Abrió la puerta y encontró totalmente obscuro

-¡sorpresa!-dicen todos encendiendo las luces

-hola chicos-dijo Mido entusiasmado al verlos a todos juntos y con una gran sonrisa.

-oye Mido, ¿quién es tu sexy amigo?-dijo Kaze guiñándole el ojo, lo cual puso celoso a Endo.

-Bueno el es Fidio Aldena, mi novio-

Todos se quedaron en shock

Sabían que antes Mido le gustaba Hiroto y que este después de irse le correspondió, pero nunca creyeron que realmente lo olvidaría

-que pasa chicos parece que no les gusto la idea-dijo al ver sus caras

-bueno es que…-dijo Shiro

-Mido, amigo te acuerdes que en una carta te escribí que cuando vinieras te ibas a encontrar con una sorpresa-dijo Suzuno lo más calmado posible

-sí y dime ¿qué es?-dijo ilusionado-aunque no creo que sea mejor que mi regalo de aniversario verdad Fidio-kun-

-eso depende de ti Ryuuji-le beso la frente

En ese momento sale Hiroto disparado, toma la muñeca de Mido y se lo lleva arrastras al balcón, cuando Fidio lo va a seguir es interrumpido por todos los compañeros de Mido que no le dejaban de hacer mil preguntas.

En el balcón todo estaba listo para una cena romántica.

-Hiroto ¿por qué hiciste eso?-dijo soltándose del agarre

-Mido, es verdad lo que decía esa carta, que tú me amas-

Suspira-si Hiroto, yo te amaba-dijo en tono serio-tu solo destrozabas y destrozabas mi corazón, pero conocía Fidio y él me ayudo mucho, me quería ver sonreír en vez de estar con lagrimas en mis ojos por eso me termine enamorando de él, y él de mi así que ahora somos pareja y no quiero que arruines eso Hiroto se feliz con alguien que no sea yo o tan siquiera finge felicidad como ya la fingí-

-Mido…tu no…-

-Calla Hiroto, ahora solo quiero disfrutar la fiesta-estaba a punto de salir del balcón cuando una mano en su muñeca se lo impidió

-si ya no sientes nada por mi bésame, si en verdad no sientes nada entonces esto se abra terminado-

-Mido suspiro y en un rápido movimiento besa los labios de Hiroto-nada no sentí nada-sale del balcón para encontrarse con sus amigos

Mientras Hiroto caía de rodillas y lloraba

-para mi si fue algo Mido…-dijo mientras unas lagrimas caían…

-ne Mido ¿Por qué te fuiste así?-Dijo curioso el castaño

-no por nada Fidio, solo resolví algo que deje pendiente-le sonrió para después besarlo en los labios y sentir como mil mariposas en su estomago-yo me enamore definitivamente de Fidio no hay duda-pensó mientras profundizaban el beso…

* * *

Antes de que me critiquen tengo una foto prueba de esta pareja así que no me pueden decir que no existe.

es mi pareja favorita después de Hirotox Midorikawa y Afuro x Midorikawa

Espero que le haya gustado tanto como a mi. Y se que es una pareja nueva...pero hay que viajar a nuevos horizontes.

Me despido.


End file.
